Nothing is Impossible
by StargateMonkey
Summary: I (previously known as JelliCat) co-wrote this fanfic dedicated to CATS with Dalisedeni (previously known as Zazz). The date of the Jellicle Ball is getting nearer, and the kittens decide to play a prank on the Jellicles. But, it seems that the trick is o


Nothing is Impossible  
  
by Razzamazazz and JelliCat  
  
One lazy summer afternoon Etcetera, Jemima, Victoria, and Electra were sitting under a tree. Etci asked the other kittens, "What do you want to?"  
  
Jemima replied "I don't know,"  
  
"I don't know either," replied Electra.  
  
"Whatever ya'll want to do is fine with me," sighed Victoria.  
  
After hearing their replies and contemplating them for a moment, Etcetera suddenly sat up and suggested, "I know! Let's plan a trick to play on the grown-ups!"  
  
"Hmm... I hope we don't get caught like last time." Victoria said warily.  
  
"We won't. Trust me. I've got the PERFECT idea!" Etcetera said, growing more and more excited.  
  
"What is it, Etci?", asks Electra getting exited herself.  
  
"Let's spread a rumor about the older Cats!"  
  
"What a great idea!" Jemi practically shouted.  
  
"Hmmmm... how about one about who's going to be with who at the Ball?" Victoria giggled.  
  
"Ya, but who and who?" Etci mused.  
  
I dunno, Misto and Demi?" she continues to laugh.  
  
Etcetera, trying not to laugh, comments "Or Tugger and Jellylorum?" Jemi and Vicci can't help it anymore. Soon they are rolling around in a fit of hysterics.  
  
After they have tired themselves laughing, which took quite a while, Etci, still giggling a little bit, asked, "Who are we going to pick? I think Misto and Demi would be the best...what do ya'll think?"  
  
Jemima replied, smiling, "I think that's a good match!"  
  
"I think it might just be crazy enough!" added Victoria.  
  
Electra exclaimed, "That's perfect!"  
  
Later that evening in the Junkyard, Jemima and Electra were talking to Rumpleteazer, and Jemima brought up the subject of the Ball. Electra had to turn around so Teazer couldn't see her trying to contain her laughter. Jemima continued on, carefully containing her own laughter. "You know what I heard?" she said in a confidential tone, "I heard that Misto and Demi were going to be together at the Ball!"  
  
Teazer looked at her and said "Oh, really? That's out of the blue! Wait 'till 'Jerrie hears this!!"  
  
Teazer quickly added, "Bye!" and ran off to tell Mungojerrie. Jemima turns to Electra, who now has a wide grin on across her face. Jemima and 'lectra stare at each other for a few seconds and then start giggling.  
  
"This is too fun!", squeals Electra.  
  
"It sure is! Let's go find Vicci and Etci and tell them! Then we need to find someone who is sure to tell alot of Cats about Misto Demi...who should we tell?", asks Jemima, pondering the thought.  
  
"... BOMBY!" Lectra suddenly shouted.  
  
"That's PERFECT!!!!!!" Jemi exclaimed.  
  
meanwhile...  
  
"I'm telling you, Tumblebrutus, Misto and Demi are going together at the Ball!" Etci explained.  
  
"Wow, really? I didn't think... I thought Misto and 'Lectra were going to... man, that's funky!" Tumblebrutus commented.  
  
"That's ok. You know how information spreads through this Junkyard. Hard to tell who found out." Etci replied, just a tiny bit smug.  
  
"Man, I bet Pouncival would love to hear this!" Tumblebrutus shouted and raced off.  
  
Just then, Electra and Jemi ran up.  
  
"I know JUST who to tell!" Jemi exclaimed, "BOMBY!"  
  
"Perfect!" Victoria shouted.  
  
"Ya, and know who else?" Etci said mischievously "Tugger!"  
  
"Yeah," Electra giggled, "if we tell both of them, the whole world will 'know' about Misto and Demi!"  
  
Vicky took charge and said, "Me and Jemi will go tell Bombi and you-" Vic points to Etci, "and 'Lect can tell Tugger. "Kay?"  
  
"Fine with me," replies Jemi.  
  
Electra and Etci just run off giggling, glad to have an excuse to visit Tugger again.  
  
When Vicky and Jemi found Bombi they ran up right away. Sitting on either side of her they took turns speaking.  
  
"Guess what I heard!" Jemi started.  
  
"You'll NEVER believe it!" Vicky continued.  
  
"Just tell me then!" Bombi said, sitting down and waiting.  
  
"Well, I JUST found out that... for the Ball..." Jemi looks at Vicky "Should I tell her?" she said teasingly.  
  
"TELL ME!!!!" meowed Bombi, who couldn't resist some gossip.  
  
"Well..." Vicky said slowly, "I guess.............."  
  
"Ok. Well, you know, for the Ball, we heard that DEMI and MISTO were going out. Can you BELIEVE that?" Jemi said, giggling.  
  
"Oh... my." Bombi said, surprised.  
  
"BUT DON'T TELL HER!" Vicky said warningly, "I hear that she's embarrassed about it. She would probably just deny it and call it off."  
  
Bombi gave a mock salute. "No problem officer!" she said, and ran off.  
  
As soon as Bombi was out of site, Vicci and Jemi smiled at each other and started giggling.....very loudly.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
As soon as Etci and 'lectra walked up to Tugger's lair, they stopped at the door and listened. "The Rum Tum Tugger is curious Cat!" was being sung as loud as a Cat could sing. Etci and Electra turned to each other and said in unison, "Tugger is singing by himself?!"  
  
"Weird, isn't it, Etci?" asked Electra.  
  
"Sure is," replied Etcetera walking inside the lair.  
  
There was Tugger, looking in the mirror.....singing.  
  
Etci giggled and started singing "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!"  
  
Tugger turned around with a mixture of shock, horror, and embarrassment on his face. He recovered and said, "Oh, hi Etc. Hi Lec."  
  
Etci turned to 'lectra, giggled, turned back to Tugger and said, "Hi. Guess what I just heard! At the Ball... MISTO & DEMI ARE GOING OUT!!!!!"  
  
"The" Tugger had, once again, that hilarious mixture of shock, horror and ...well not really embarrassment... on his face. "REALLY???????" Tugger yelped. "WAIT 'TILL ALONZO HEARS ABOUT THAT! HE'LL CRACK UP!!!!"  
  
"But don't tell Misto." 'lectra chided. "He wants it to be a surprise."  
  
"Okay. I won't tell him," agreed Tugger.  
  
The kittens had a short chat with Tugger and then left.  
  
meanwhile........  
  
After Tumblebrutus heard the 'news' from Etci, he immediately ran off to tell Pouncival.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, Pounce, they're gonna be together at the ball! Ask anybody!" Tumble protested.  
  
"I'm gonna go ask Misto!" said Pounce eagerly as he started to leave.  
  
"No, Pounce! Ya can't let Misto know that we know!! It's supposed to be a secret!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Anyway...let's go visit Plato and Admetus!" Tumble finished.  
  
"OK!!!!" Pounce smiled and they zoomed off.  
  
Back at the chair, Vicky, Jemi, Etci, and 'lectra met. They started giggling and laughing.  
  
"Lets see, we told Rumpleteazer, who told Mungojerrie," commented Jemima.  
  
"And we told Bombi," added Vicci.  
  
"And we told Tugger. They're both are both gossipers and friends of the two," said Electra.  
  
"We told Tumble, who told Pounce, and they probably told Plato and Admetus. That's a lot!" Etci exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, this is really going well!" Jemi added.  
  
Just then Mistoffelees walked up to kittens and asked, "What are ya'll kittens up to now?"  
  
"Why are you acting so grown up? You're still considered a kitten yourself, ya know," asked Etci, curiously.  
  
Misto just walls off and mumbles, "Kittens..sheesh..."  
  
Etci just shrugged. "Dunno what's gotten into him."  
  
The other three just shrugged.  
  
"Anyway....who's left to tell?" asked Victoria.  
  
Etcetera just started giggling uncontrollably. Electra looked at her queerly and asked, concerned, "Etci, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Etci looked up at the kittens, still giggling, "Ya know who we need to tell.....Munkustrap....he'll freak when he thinks that Demi gonna be with Misto!"  
  
"YEAH!!! Let's go! I can't wait to see his face when he hears the news!" shouted Jemi.  
  
They started walking toward Munku's place, stopping every now and then to laugh. When they got there they found he wasn't in. "I wonder where he is." pondered Jemi. Just then Munku walked up. "Why does he look so sad?" whispered Etci.  
  
"I don't know...", Vicci whispered in reply, "You'd think that he and Demi broke up or somethin',"  
  
The kittens all looked at each other with a look of shock on their faces. They all just shook their heads and said in unison, "Nah.."  
  
"Let's go see what's wrong then," suggested Electra.  
  
Within seconds the four inquisitive kittens were bombarding poor Munku with questions.  
  
Munku held up his paws. "One at a time." he said in a voice that indicated leadership. Etci started. "Did you know that Demi was with Misto for the Ball?"  
  
Munku sighed bitterly. "Yes I know. Please don't remind me. How do YOU know?" he inquired.  
  
The kittens just looked at each other in shock.  
  
"W-w-well...ya know how new spreads around the junkyard..." stuttered Etci.  
  
Munku sighed and said, "Great...now the whole junkyard will know about it.."  
  
The kittens, feeling rather uncomfortable talking to Munku about Demi and still shocked that their rumor seemed to be true, just stood there, staring at the ground.  
  
"Um..I just remembered...I have to go find something for my parents..." Vicci improvised.  
  
"Yeah..I was going to help," added Jemima.  
  
"Me too," replied Etci and Electra.  
  
"See ya'll later kittens...don't forget-" Munku said in a wavery voice, "the Ball is tomorrow," by the time he finished his sentence he was almost in tears.  
  
"Poor Munk," sighed Jemima.  
  
The rest of the kittens just shook their heads sadly.  
  
Remembering why Munkustrap was depressed, Electra pondered, "Ya know..it's possible that he found out that we started that rumor and was playing a trick on us..."  
  
"You're right ''lectra...it's just not possible that Misto and Demi were gonna be together at the Ball..he must be joking," agreed Victoria.  
  
All four kittens nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, I JUST CAN'T WAIT for the Ball!" Etci remarked excitedly.  
  
"Though I bet you can't wait even more for next year's Ball." Vicky commented slyly.  
  
Etcetera blushed.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Electra, confused.  
  
"Because next year she becomes an "adult" cat." Vicky said giggling.  
  
As if on cue, Jem, Lec, and Vic leaned in.  
  
"So, who do you have your eyes on?" Jemi asked, giggling.  
  
"Aw, come off it." Etci muttered her usually white fur now red with embarrassment.  
  
"I um...would rather not talk about it..." replied Etci.  
  
Electra added teasingly, "I know who she has her eyes on...Pouncival!"  
  
Etci turned an even darker shade of red and started to slowly walk off, hoping to be unnoticed.  
  
The other kittens just followed her, still talking.  
  
"Is it true, Etci?" asked Jemima curiously.  
  
"Well," Etci squeaked.  
  
The other three kittens just giggled, knowing the truth, even if Etcetera wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Well, I have to go home now, see ya'll before the ball tomorrow!" stated Vicci.  
  
"I better go home too," agreed Jemima.  
  
The kittens had a few more giggles to exchange, partly directed at Etci, some just because they're kittens. Slowly the group broke up and each went home.  
  
The next day, all the cats woke up with a smile on their faces. Today was the was the day?...today was the night?..tonight was the night?..of the Ball. It started off with the traditional songs, Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats, the Naming, and the Invitation. The kittens couldn't help but notice the confused look that Munku kept on shooting at Demi, and similarly they noticed the "look" Bombi was shooting Munk.  
  
It was soon time for the mating dance. Once all the Cats had paired up, the kittens, who were all trying to see out of the tiny pipe where they tried to hide, were absolutely shocked with their observation. Demi was with Misto after all!  
  
Once the ball was over, the kittens gathered together and they all started to talk at the same time. "I can't believe it!" exclaimed Etci  
  
"I know! I mean, that was the MOST unlikely one." Electra commented.  
  
"And did you notice who Munku was with?" added Jemi.  
  
"How could you not? He was with BOMBY!" Vicky answered  
  
"Munkustrap and Bombalurina," Jemi started, "What an unlikely couple,"  
  
"Misto and Demi are even more unlikely....it's scary! Two...un..like...ly...." then all the kittens turned their heads as Tugger walked past them.....with Jellylorum.  
  
"Ya don't think..." queried Victoria.  
  
"Nah," all the kittens agreed.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep...this has been the most eventful Ball I've ever been to...just think...Misto and Demi..Munk and Bombi...and maybe even..Tugger and...nah.", commented Etci.  
  
"Next year's ball is going to be even more eventful for you, Etc," giggled Electra.  
  
"Whatdya mean?" Etci pondered as she waved bye to her best friends and started to walk off.  
  
In a few seconds she realized what her best friend meant. She turned around and started to walk back to where her friends were standing.  
  
Suddenly she felt dizzy. She clutched her head in agony. The world seemed to be spinning.. And then she woke up.  
  
"Whoa! What a dream! Cool dream...but weird.." Etci yawned and then looked outside. She saw Demi and Misto walking by..they both seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely while taking to the other.  
  
"I'm goin' back to bed," groaned Etci as she put a blanket over her head. 


End file.
